Changes
by bluesands22
Summary: Katherine is in town, her first move was changing Caroline, what will be the second move in her game against the Salvatore brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All **** I don't own "Vampire Diaries" that honor goes to the writers of the books and t.v. series I just like it a lot lol. Alright For this story there will be some twists that I hope would happen in there series. however I have not read the books, I've only seen the t.v. series, so who knows it might happen lol I'd be so happy if it did! :)**

Lying in bed she thought about all the things that had been going on since Katherine's arrival in Mystic Falls. Everyone knew she was after Stephan just no one was going to admit it. Thinking back on everything that had happened she thought about how Stephan and her fights went from being fake for Katherine's sake to now where she didn't know if they were fake or not anymore, she found herself becoming more and more irritated after every fight with him.

Then there was Bonnie, her best friend until it became knowledge that vampires where in Mystic Falls and that she was a witch and their enemies. They were getting better now; it didn't really help when Caroline turned into a vampire and killed a guy that Bonnie was beginning to like when she couldn't control her thirst for human blood. It hadn't been her fault the guy was there with a bloody nose, she couldn't resist the urges before Stephan started to help her.

Then there was Caroline, and she could honestly say that she was proud of her, Caroline was fighting to keep her humanity and she was actually working with Stephan to control herself. She was doing wonderful too; she even bit back her fears to help her save Damon and Stephan from when her mother had held them captive trying to make them speak after Mason had ousted them to her.

Damon was confusing her tremendously. He'd killed her trust when he'd snapped Jeremy's neck without knowing he was saved by the ring. However now he seemed hell bent on making it up to her so that she would be friends with him again. He was still his annoying self; however he was making every chance possible to make it up to her. Maybe he really did have a heart and felt badly about almost killing her little brother.

Running her hands over her face and then dropping them at her sides thinking about her largest issue, the one that she shared her face with, the million dollar question was what did she want here? Everyone seemed sure it wasn't her, considering she had more than enough opportunity to kill her, they'd even been alone together and she was still alive and breathing. Maybe she really was here for Stephan, looking down at her wondering if he really was waiting on her return. He came back to Mystic Falls after he had seen her in the car accident so he knew she resembled her. He had also keep it from her that she looked exactly like the vampire he had been with as a human, the woman he had given his mortality for.

She sighed knowing that this was not going to be solved while she was lying in bed, throwing back the covers shivering slightly as the crisp autumn weather hit her bare legs as she stepped out of bed walking to her bathroom to get ready for the day.

After her shower she wrapped her large emerald towel around her body and brushed her long dark wet hair straight and then walked out of the bathroom into her room to pull her clothing out. Clothing the closet she jumped holding back a scream as she saw Damon sitting in the corner.

Glaring at him "Damon what do you think you're doing in here?" putting her hand on her hip glaring daggers at him.

He just chuckled standing up "What no hug?" he smirked and she just crossed her arms over her towel glaring "Why are you here Damon?"

He rapped his fingers on the chair a moment and then stood up walking towards her pulling a vile from his pocket. Looking at it, she noticed it was a vile of blood and she raise an eyebrow. He just started talking "Stephan started drinking human blood as you know so that we can stand a chance at killing Katherine for good this time. However it is becoming apparent that he is forgetting other things. Caroline brought it to my attention that he is now sneaking more and more human blood.

She closed her eyes looking down remembering the last time he lost control while drinking the human blood, this time was her fault yet again. "What are we going to do about it? I mean the last time he almost killed an innocent girl; he just kept erasing her memories. Is he becoming violent like before too?" Damon just nodded his head and she sat down on the bed trying to straighten her composure, he tried sitting by her wrapping an arm around her but she brushed him off glaring at him. All he responded was "can you blame me" she picked up a book hurling it at his head "Get out I need to get ready for school" in an instant he smirked his normal self obsessed smirk and then was gone.

About an half hour later she was walking down stairs fully dressed and ready to head out the door to go to school. As she pulled up in front of the school she took a large breath wondering how bad they were going to fight today. She couldn't tell anymore if the fights were real or fake, and it was really starting to wear on her nerves. Getting out of her car she saw Caroline and headed over to her putting a smile on her face. "Hey Caroline, how is everything at the Salvatore house hold since you've joined?" she smiled and nodded her head "Stephan got a room set up for me so I am not on the couch anymore which is a good thing I guess" she gave a half smile and nod, Elena could tell she regretted mentioning Stephan's name.

She just put her hand on Caroline's shoulder "I am glad they took you in, you need a home now Caroline. And they will be with you for a long while" giving her a hug "Thanks Elena, you're the best you really are" She broke from the hug and Caroline continued "Stephan isn't coming to school today though. Too much human blood apparently, he's kind of out of it" she said while playing with a strand of her hair.

She sighed nodding her head "Alright well let's get to class then." She smiled as they headed to their class when Caroline stopped in her tracks pulling her hair away from her ears clearly listening to something. Elena stood there for a few minutes before Caroline's eye widened and she grabbed her arm pulling her away from the main traffic of the school and begun whispering "Elena we have to get you out of here. Katherine is here and she's planning on taking you… somewhere… I couldn't make it out." Both the girls took off straight towards Elena's car since it was the closest. They got in and took off towards Damon and Stephan's house hoping that Katherine wouldn't have seen them take off. However their hopes where shattered seeing a blur following the car on both sides in the woods traveling far too fast to be a human out for a jog.

They came up to a turn in the road when something impacted the side of the car and it flipped over with the girls inside. Caroline was thrown from the car and after the car stopped sliding across the gravel a man came over and opened her car door pulling her out, she reached up holding her head which was bleeding now her vision was blurred and al she knew was that her stomach was in terrible pain.

When Caroline came too she was in a lean to in the woods, when she tried to leave the sun hit her arm and burned her. Looking down she realized her ring was gone. Looking around she called out for Elena realizing that her ring wasn't the only thing that had gone missing…

**I hope you all liked the first chapter, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you all for your comments; I am glad that you all like this story so much. It's been in my head now for a while but I wanted to finish up my other story on here first. I know there are a lot of questions especially regarding Caroline's ring that went missing. Guess we will just have to see what type of game Katherine is playing now :)_**

It had been hours since she'd found herself in the lean to that she prayed wouldn't collapse around her, it just had to be a bright sun shine filled day, she'd tried looking and listening for Elena, or just about anyone she could trust. But she figured they'd pulled her far off the path into the woods. Looking down at her watch she sighed seeing that it was only noon. Finally she looked up seeing Stephan tracking a animal, "Stephan! Thank you! She took Elena and my ring I can't leave here!" she spouted out as Stephan ran over panicked "When?"

She told him what happened and then looked up at him "Are you going to help me get out of here? This thing isn't going to last forever and without my ring..."

He just nodded "stay put Caroline" and he took off before she could blink. She just sat there rolling her eyes as she muttered sarcastically "Like I'm going anywhere.." About five minutes he came back with a large black quilt and wrapped it around her before he picked her up running her back to the house where she fell out onto the carpet, looking up at him glaring a bit "I am not a rag doll Stephan" he just glared at her and then she turned around hearing Damon laughing in the corner. "This isn't funny Damon, Elena is missing not just my ring" She glared daggers at him and he shut up quickly standing up putting his glass of blood down on the counter "Missing? how?"

She looked down before she began to talk about what had happened earlier that day "We were at school and that's when I heard Katherine. I told Elena we had to get out of there and we ran to her car trying to get here" she took a breath "the next thing we knew there were two vampires running along each side of the car, I guess one of them hit the car because we flipped over. I just remember seeing two hands grabbing Elena from the car, I heard her screaming before I blacked out. Then I woke up in the lean to you found me in, without my ring" she touched her bare hand "they must have taken it when they took her. I don't know why though" she said as she sunk into the couch pulling her legs up to her chest holding them, she was scared for Elena more than herself, it was her fault she was missing right now. She didn't even notice that Damon had left the house, Stephan came over and sat with her "Caroline we will find Elena, she'll be alright. She is a fighter, you know that." she could only nod as she closed her eyes feeling Stephan getting up and then a moment later there was a blood bag being handed to her "You need to eat" she nodded taking the bag.

*Damon POV*

Damon had left him home right after Caroline had finished her story, he knew Katherine was going to be nearby she never traveled with a human, so she hadn't left yet. Originally he thought he was going after Katherine, to try and catch up with her. However now that he was out looking he found himself scared for Elena's sake, looking around he realized that his brother hadn't followed him. Shouldn't he be out here looking for Elena too? He just shook his head and then looked up seeing Isabol sitting on a chair outside a coffee shop reading a book. Walking up behind her he saw her shoulders sag and then simply said "Hello Damon, I'd known it would be you to come looking for her" she just chuckled a bit as she continued "Please have a seat" looking up at him finally smiling a bit although he could tell it was fake.

"Why does Katherine have her?" he forced out of his clenched jaw while smiling at her for the sake of being in public. She just shrugged her shoulders and sipped her coffee "Did Katherine ever tell you her games before she was ready for you to know Damon?" watching his expression she continued "I didn't think so. Therefore you should know I don't know her ending plan either Damon." she got up throwing her cup away with Damon still sitting there. "However, Elena is my daughter Damon. And contradictory to popular belief I do care for her well being. I've just turned my emotions off, especially when I am with Katherine." Putting on her scarf "As a vampire I am telling you to forget Elena existed, because most likely she isn't coming back, but as her mother... I would check out the tomb Damon. Not till later tonight though. Maybe around 3 in the morning I'll be giving her life, just like I did before" she never looked at him once as she turned walking away into the crowds of people leaving a very confused Damon sitting there.

*Elena POV*

She woke up with her head throbbing, covering her eyes with her hands for a moment and then slowly pulling them away trying to adjust her eyes to the brightness of the room that she was in noticing that she had some dried blood on her hands. She looked around realizing she was in a large library of sorts. The books lined the walls all the way up to the ceiling. Getting up slowly since she was still very unstable. She tried looking around for a door but she couldn't seem to find one, the glass seemed to stretch across all of the openings between the book shelves.

Finally she picked up a book and sat down on a old style beautiful Victorian couch, figuring whomever brought her in here would soon be coming for her. Looking through it she realized very quickly that it was very old and completely hand written; almost like a journal however it was a documentary on vampires. It talked about everything from vervain to their lack of abilities to be in the sunlight without a 'charmed' object. Reading through she noticed many of the things that Stephan and Damon had told her and Caroline once she was changed. Thinking about vervain she reached up to play with the necklace filled with it around her neck only to realize that it was gone. Panicking slightly she looked around hoping it had fallen off her when a door opened behind her sending a chill down her spine "Well hello Elena, I've missed you so much since the last time we met, did you lose something?" she could almost see the child like smirk on Katherine's face even though she wasn't looking at her.

Katherine stood there only a moment before she was standing directly in front of her. Elena took a step back and Katherine smiled "Oh don't worry my dear, I won't be compelling you I just want to talk" she said before twirling around and sitting on the couch patting the seat beside her. Elena nervously sat down her eyes never leaving Katherine's. Katherine smiled "Good girl Elena! Not even a fight about that, I am impressed. Oh I do have a little gift for you, pulling out a box and opening it up "It is mine and now it is yours" she said as she pulled the antique necklace out of the box. It was a large ruby in the center but the chain was fairly delicate looking, it was quite beautiful. "I got it in 1804 in France from a wonderful duke I knew. He gave it to me before I moved, it is one of my favorites" she said as she brushed her hair back placing it around Elena's neck. "There, perfect" she clapped her hands as if she was pleased with herself.

"Now Elena, I am sure you're wondering why I brought you here. I wanted to talk to you girl to girl about the Salvatore brothers" she said and then finished bluntly "I want Stephan" Elena glared at her "He is my boyfriend, he doesn't want you here anymore than the rest of us Katherine. A whole world full of people and you pick the one you can't have" she said angrily

Katherine's smile was gone as her had clasped around her throat pushing Elena's back into the corner of the couch "I get what I want, is that clear" she released her and then smoothed out her dress that she was wearing composing herself again "And by the way Elena, he isn't the only thing I want here." Looking at her pointedly "I've always wanted what the Salvatore brothers have had" letting her finger trace down Elena's face "and do you know what that is Elena?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I am very impressed with the reviews I got, lots of questions and possible futures for the characters. I hope that you all are enjoying my little twist to Katherine's behavior. Don't get me wrong, she still Katherine and out to get what she wants. There isn't going to really be a total character change in her, but maybe something that's always been there. Maybe the real reason she went after the Salvatore brothers in 1864…. Well thank you for all the wonderful reviews and hope you enjoy.**

_Brothers and sisters love each other. When it comes to defending a sibling, have no doubt that brothers and sisters will defend each other to the death. The irony is that sometimes they cannot say a civil word to one another. They love each other but they just can't stand each other. Brothers and sisters live so close together that they cannot help but compare themselves to each other. Invariably, one will have talent in an area where the other doesn't. This may feel threatening. The only way to combat sibling rivalry is to nurture a secure sense of self so that no one else can be seen as a threat to an individual's place in the family unit._

****Salvatore Home***

After consoling Caroline Stephan went to the kitchen trying to compose his self over what had occurred now that Elena was missing. Quite possible dead at the hands of Katherine, the second he thought of Katherine his mind switched nowing he needed to see her. He knew he was still in love with her after all the years and yet he couldn't understand the reasoning behind it. He had Elena, why would he need her still…. Opening the fridge seeing Damon's stash of human blood he couldn't help himself as he ripped open one of the blood bags drinking from it.

Not a minute later Damon came in glaring "now is not the time for you to drink human blood Stephan. But you know what? Suit yourself" he walked over opening another bag pouring his into a glass "I saw Isabol, I guess our dearest Katherine is going to have Elena at the tomb in the middle of the night." He said acting like he couldn't care less about the information.

Stephan looked at him "Well then we will be there" but Damon just chuckled, "Sure Stephan, lets go out at 3 in the morning. On information that Elena's crazy emotionally detached vampire mother whom is working as Katherine's minion gave us." Giving him a pointed look, "Could be fun right little brother? I mean really what more of a set up can you imagine?" putting his glass down as he walked from the kitchen and upstairs to his room.

Stephan looked down into his glass knowing it probably wasn't best he started drinking human blood, but at this point he didn't care any longer as he downed the last of his drink leaning against the counter as Caroline walked into the room a bit nervously.

"Um hey Stephan, I was um wondering. What am I going to do about my ring that they took." She looked out the window seeing the sunshine knowing she couldn't step foot out there "Do you think Bonnie would help me again? I mean I haven't hurt anyone"

Stephan just looked at her "So call and ask her Caroline" he said curtly before storming out of the kitchen and out the door leaving her there alone glaring after him .

***Elena***

She coughed a bit rubbing her throat after Katherine released her looking up at her Katherine reapeated her question "Do you know what they have that I don't Elena? Hum?" she brushed Elena's hair behind her ear looking at her expectantly. Elena just shook her head slightly looking down "I don't know… me?" Katherine just laughed patted Elena on her thigh "Not, that they have you Elena. More of the fact that they have each other" her child like smirk appearing on her face again "I saw what those boys had back before they'd even laid eyes on me. They had each other. All the bickering and hating, it is all a show really. Mostly over me of course" she smirked

Elena just sat there confused "I don't understand what that has to do with me?" Katherine's gaze went to hers "Don't you ever think it gets tiring being alone for eternity Elena? But Damon and Stephan…. They have each other. Brothers. And you" she continued playing with her hair "you are identical to me, what better sister could I have found than one already related to me" she grinned like a young child that just found her best friend.

Elena just shook her head "We aren't related, we just look…" Katherine cut in "Exactly the same" finishing the sentence for her. "Elena, I wasn't an only child. I don't even think the boys know that about me, I had a brother. He was older than me; he did go on and have children with his wife. Ever since I found out about you I've been curious about you. Did you know your real mothers name? Isabol Petrova" she said grinning.

Elena was floored, was she really related to Katherine? Was this really why they looked so similar? She started hyperventilating and then realize there was another problem. Did she really just hint that she wanted her to be her sister… that would be a very short relationship considering she was human and she would age. Unless…. Elena's eyes widened as she jumped up from the couch backing away from her "I won't drink from you, Stephan and I haven't even talked about me turning, why would I let you?" She tried the area she'd heard Katherine enter through hoping a door would open. She heard Katherine walking towards her and turning her back to the wall "Elena, Elena. I really wasn't letting you chose, Stephan won't care because he is going to be with me, you'll be his sister in law" she grinned

Elena was reaching for straws as she rebutted her "What about Damon? He loves you too, you loved him too. I've heard about it. He's single, I know he would love to be with you. Just leave Stephan and me alone" as the words left her mouth she couldn't ignore the tug on her heart as she spoke about Damon loving Katherine. Almost as if she didn't want that either then she looked up hearing laughing "Damon? Oh no my dear, Damon was always a game for me. I put up with him because he amused me my dear, most of his feelings were compelled anyways. I never loved him, it was always and WILL always be Stephan. I know you can understand that Elena. Besides we all know Damon isn't the one a girl wants to end up with" Katherine laughed as her heart almost broke in her chest hearing she'd played so carelessly with Damon, he was going to be crushed.

Biting back tears "You don't know Damon like I do then, yes he is an arrogant asshole but he is good too. More than he admits to even himself"

Katherine just raised her eyebrows "Oh really? Well it doesn't matter right? You're with Stephan" she mocked her words from earlier. "Oh and Elena, your little back talk from earlier about not drinking from me, it is a little too late for that." She grinned "It was very easy to open your mouth and let my blood flow down your throat while you were sleeping Elena, you already drank from me" she grinned as the realization dawned on her. "I want you to trust me Elena. So I'll give you this"

Katherine came up to her close opening her hand showing her Caroline's ring putting it in her hand "That's Caroline's!" tears started forming in her eyes but then Katherine continued "I only took it after we put her out of the sunlight, as long as she stayed put she's fine. I only took it so she wouldn't follow us when I took you. Come sister, it is time for us to leave. I plan on you waking in a very special place for me. It's where Stephan and Damon were turned" she grinned bringing her hands up to Elena's head leaning forward kissing her forehead and then quickly snapping her neck. Elena fell forward into her arms Katherine cradled Elena in her arms she took off from the room.

***The Tomb***

Damon, Stephan and Caroline were all standing there in the dark waiting for Isabol to show up wondering if she was going to bring Katherine and more importantly Elena. Knowing every second they could be closer to ending up in a trap.

Damon was pacing back and forth "I swear Katherine better not have hurt a hair on her head" Caroline and Stephan just exchanged looks as Caroline started up "Um Shouldn't Stephan be the one saying that?" Damon just glared at her "What? Am I not allowed to care, she more likely than not is going to be joining our ever growing _family_" he said slightly traced with distain.

Caroline just tucked her hands behind her smiling a bit "Aww did you just call me family Damon" she poked a bit trying to lighten the mood.

The mood however only got darker as she looked past Damon seeing Isabol walking towards them clearly angry "She didn't wait, that… she didn't wait. I was suppose to…." Damon just glared at her "Oh what did the poor henchman of evil get left out on? Don't you know Katherine doesn't care about anyone but herself" she just glared "It was my right"

She looked like she was going to say more however they all stopped seeing Katherine walking over to them holding a very out of it Elena. Her eyes were bouncing all over the place, like she was searching for something. Stephan and Damon looked livid "what did you do to her, is she drugged?" Katherine just started laughing "Why on earth would I drug my sister? I love her" she got her childish smile as she hugged Elena leaving everyone in shock. "What? I told you I get what I want" she just smiled

"Oh Caroline, here" she said tossing her ring back to her "No hard feelings, I just couldn't have you running after us now could I" she smiled as Caroline caught it putting it back on her hand and then continued talking "Now as for what happened to my sister" she smiled as Isabol brought out a girl maybe in her early to mid twenties. Obviously under compulsion and bit into her after snapping her neck but she only drank a slight amount before tearing herself away from her. Moving she held the girl to Elena who looked like nothing else matter at the moment than the girl…. Or rather her blood. "you bitch! You turned her!" came pouring out of Damon's mouth before he could stop it.

Slowly the trio watched as Elena started to drink from the girl, snapping their attention to Katherine as she clapped happily "that's it my sister, drink up" looking up she smiled "I always get what I want, you both should know that." She smirked


	4. Chapter 4

**Aww Thank you all for the wonderful reviews so far. I really didn't know how you were all going to take the Katherine wanting a sister thing, and I am glad to hear it is a good concept. I am trying to update at least once a day if not everyone so hopefully I won't be away for too I wanted to thank ****xAlternativexMusicxGirlx** **for the right spelling of Stefan's name lol. I totally blanked on that lol so thank you! :)**

_Having a sister in your life can either be a wonderful or terrible experience, depending on your relationship. If you have an older sister and you are a girl, she can often show you how to navigate the way through some of the more difficult areas of growing up. Younger sisters are a joy as well. They often worship their older siblings and it can be a nice experience to be admired. Relationships with sisters, like any relationship depend on the people involved.  
_

After drinking from the human Elena held onto her throat not entirely sure what she'd just done when Katherine set her down on the ground. Which was probably a good thing considering she didn't trust her own legs yet. Looking up for the first time noticing that Stefan, Damon and Caroline were there she tried to move towards them "Stefan, what…." Her throat was still raw and coated with the warm human blood and she couldn't finished her sentence.

He just looked at her the pain obvious in his eyes "Elena! I am so sorry I couldn't prevent this." He turned his attention to Katherine "Why! Why would you do that to her? To Caroline? You just turn people not caring what you're doing! Elena had a life and a family, and now… you cursed her"

Katherine just stood there with a frown on her face "She has family Stefan, she has me. And if you hadn't noticed Isobel is her real mother." Walking over to him running her hand down his cheek softly "Why do you insist on torturing yourself Stefan? Embrace it! You should be having fun not eternally damning yourself Stefan. Damon got that" turning her attention to him "You live with your immortality with no rules parties…drinks… fun" she smiled looking back at Stefan "and you should too"

Damon just stood there in obvious anger at the attentions that Katherine was giving Stefan, but then he heard her scream and was at Elena's side in a second holding her head in his lap. Her hands were tightly fisted on the sides of her head, and watched as one went covering her mouth. Tears starting to fall from her eyes with the pain that she was in. When her hand fell away during mid scream he and everyone that was now around her saw her fangs grow. After a moment everything was silent and she looked up at him and then looked around holding her throat, suddenly Katherine was there again holding the body she'd begun to drink from before.

Stefan backed away seeing the blood, but Elena just knew she needed it. Grapping the girl she sunk her fangs in trying to quench her dying thirst. Finally after a few minutes the body was completely drained and she dropped it to the ground looking around realizing what she'd just done. The guilt was slowly creeping up on her, but then she looked down realizing she was on Damon's lap and his thumb was slowly rubbing the small on her back trying to comfort her in a way. She just looked at him whispering "thank you" as Katherine came over helping her up to her feet.

She stood there watching Stefan as he paced near the edge of the tree line as Katherine fixed her hair bringing out a compact and a wet cloth carefully cleaning the blood off her face and hands. Looking at her she saw a spark of genuine caring in Katherine, something that Stefan told her could hand never existed. Damon never ceast rubbing her back trying to comfort her looking between the two she never thought they'd be the ones cleaning her up after the mess she'd made, looking at the dead girl she'd drained she put her hand to her mouth sobbing "What did I do..."

All of a sudden Katherine pulled her from Damon helping her stay up right as she fell apart. "Shush little one, everything is alright. The girl doesn't matter" looking deeply into her eyes "You'll be taken care of my sister" Elena didn't know what was coming over her but she realized she didn't care about the girl as Katherine hugged her to her chest rubbing her back placing a kiss on her temple. After a moment she pulled back "I think you and I need to be away Elena. I'll show you everything, and we will come back when you are more... sure of yourself" she just nodded knowing it would be for the best if she left Mystic Falls. She couldn't hurt anyone she loved.

Stefan jumped up grabbing her arm "Your not leaving, especially not with her Elena. you have no idea what she is capabul of doing!" The rage in her gut of being told what to do over whelmed her and she shot back at him "Stefan I am not a child, I can't hurt anyone I love. My family is here" Tears streaming down her face not knowing why she yelled or why she was calm for a minute then out raged the next. Finally Katherine spoke "Your emotions are all going to be... lets say on the crazy side for a while. I'll bring you back I promise" she smiled at Elena then gave a smirk to the boys knowing Elena was going with her._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow… just wow lol I did not expect that many people responding so fast! I am so excited that you all are liking my writing as you are. Never thought my idea was that good. Well not to keep you waiting.**

_All of us experience change in our lives. Change is the one constant in our lives. There are changes that we look forward to and change that we fear. However, one thing is for sure. Things will not stay the same no matter how much we would like them too. When a life change occurs, we have two choices in how to respond. We can despair that a change has come and assume that things will be worse, or we can look with excitement at the new possibilities that the change presents. _

It had been a full day since she had left the tomb with Katherine and Isobel, it had been a full day since she had left Stefan, Damon, and Caroline behind in Mystic Falls. She sat in her seat on the train that they had boarded looking out the window remembering their faces as she agreed to go with Katherine. Caroline had been shocked to say the least she couldn't comprehend why she would go with Katherine, but all the same she had hugged her whispering that she knew the emotions were hard. Stefan… Stefan confused her, even if she'd been her normal self she knew that he wasn't referring to her when he said why she had to leave _again. _He came over and hugged her after it spilled from his mouth, but it was almost as if he was trying to get Katherine to stay more than her. Then there was Damon's reaction….

_**Flash Back***_

"_You're leaving again?" he looked almost lost for a moment "I think I need to go with her Stefan, I want to know why… why so many things are the way they are. I need to be able.. able to control myself" the words hurt coming out, she didn't trust herself anymore and she needed to be away from everything for a while. Trying to stop the hunger from coming back again she swallowed hard. Then he glared at her "Elena your confused right now, I get that. But I can help you, I'll teach you to hunt animals…" the rage in her belly exploded not being able to stop it she yelled out "Stop telling me what to do. Please!" She slumped against a tree as the tears started again, she was really getting tired of her moods, but she couldn't seem to control them. She was staring at the ground when a shadow covered her. Looking up she saw Damon looking at her pushing her hair back "Do what you need to Elena. Just don't do ANYTHING you don't want to" he said glaring at Katherine making sure she understood the meaning even though it escaped her. Then he gave a shrug of his shoulders "No one is going to coddle you Elena, well unless you want to sit in the basement under Stefan's watch for months" he smirked "But you better come back, I will come find you if you don't." he almost looked confused at the words that came from his mouth but stepped away as Katherine walked forward pulling her arm to follow her "I'll come back" was all she said as they walked away._

_***End Flash Back***_

Pressing her forehead to the glass watching the world go by, looking around at there private room Isobel was sitting across from her and Katherine had gone out saying that she was hungry and would bring back something for her. They didn't want her roaming out by herself yet. She understood that though, last thing she needed was to kill everyone on the train.

Katherine came bounding back into the room obviously flirting with the two men that accompanied her. She just averted her eyes down trying to disappear when Katherine sat next to her wrapping her arm around her "And this boys is my adorable twin sister that I was telling you about" she grinned as one sat on her other side obviously drunk putting his arm around her "Your sister said we would all have fun together" when he grinned at her she forced herself to hold back a gag that threatened to appear, Looking at Katherine she saw the smiled knowing she was trying to teach her something without actually telling her.

Watching her as she turned back to the man while she was trying to ignore the discusting man next to her, she had no idea how Katherine stomached being so close to him. Then she heard Katherine "You won't remember a thing" as she looked deeply into his eyes, instantly she knew he was using compulsion on him. Looking at the man next to her who was now confused as to what was going on with his friend she tried it herself.

"You won't remember anything that happens in here" but he just tilted his head"well baby girl, maybe I want to remember everything" he smirked and slid his chubby hand up her thigh and leaned in roughly trying to kiss her neck when her compulsion didn't work. She let out a small scream and went to push him away not remembering her added strength, accidentally snapping his neck.

His friend looked up at her "What the hell!" he turned to leave but Katherine was faster snapping his neck and then turning around gracefully and acting as if she was dusting off her hands. "Well then, I was going for the compulsion lesson today, but lets just jump to killing and getting rid of the guilt I can clearly see on your face. She was listening to Katherine but her eye were trained on the dead body of the man she'd just killed, finally Katherine made her look up at her "You need to let it go Elena, he is food. If it helps you in the beginning I want you to remember his hand on your thigh. You didn't want that...right?" She just shook her head no closing her eyes, searching for the switch Damon, Katherine and Isobel had told her about. Finally she opened her eyes staring at the body, shaking her head as she corrected herself, her her emotions over him were gone. It wasn't a person anymore it was.. a giant blood bank. Leaning over she picked him up sinking her teeth into his neck draining him quickly. Isobel just looked at her "I told you it was easier my daughter, emotions were holding you back."


	6. Chapter 6

**As always that you all so much for your reviews, they are much appreciated and to be honest they help when my brain decides to stop working and I need a idea for which way to take things. :)**

**I do my best to keep my promises I am glad that I haven't let anyone down with that, and hoping I don't in the future. As always please review! I love reading them :)**

_You have to leave the city of your comfort and go into the wilderness of your intuition. What you'll discover will be wonderful. What you'll discover is yourself. ~Alan Alda_

Sitting there looking at Isobel as she sat there reading a book, finally she looked up at her. "Did you need something Elena?" She swallowed shaking her head no "I was just wondering why you haven't asked me questions?" she bit on her lip as Isobel closed her book and tilted her head "What do you mean? What do you think I should be asking you Elena?" they sat there silently as she tried to figure out what to say, but Isobel beat her to it "Should I be asking what sports you like? What's your favorite book? What boys do you like? Well the last one was obvious your dating Stefan" she put the book down "Even though you love the other one" giving her a look. "Elena, One thing you should know, just like the last time. I gave you up Elena, I never wanted children. Not to mention at the time, I was barely 16 years old when you were born. My life has always been with Folklore, just ask my husband about that. I really wished that he would have moved on. The only reason I am here is because of Katherine. Don't think of me as a mother, I turned my emotions off when I was turned and they aren't coming back anytime soon." Picking up her book she crossed her legs and began reading again.

Elena just sat back in silence wondering where Katherine had run of to with the bodies. She had no idea how they where going to be hidden. About a half hour later Katherine walked in sitting by Elena, "Well I guess the two of you aren't planning on being friends anytime soon. Oh well that is a pity" she looked out the window "We are almost there" Katherine staid sitting as the brakes were activated on the train pulling into the station. Standing up she took Elena's hand "Let's go sister" turning her head "I'll be in touch Isobel, it is a pity that you can't play nice. One always takes the side of family" Katherine smirked and then started walking with her. "Welcome to New York Elena, we are home for now" she said with a smile.

As they exited the train station Elena was looking behind her looking for Isobel "Isn't she coming with us Katherine? I mean I thought it was going to be the three of us" Katherine just smirked "No my Lena, she did her duty. She is free to do as she wishes which typically isn't with a steady group. I don't either usually, however..." she paused fixing her hair "I am making an exception for you" she smiled wrapping her arm around Elenas as they started down the way "Don't worry I won't let you kill frivolusly, only the occasional." she laughed at her own joke as they walked. Looking at all the lights she didn't understand how with all these people...heartbeats... she was going to stay sane. She closed her eyes in a silent prayer hoping that she would make it out alright.

***Mystic Falls***

He'd staied locked up in his room for the majority of the time since Katherine had left with Elena, it had been over a month now. Jenna had thought she'd run away from the pressure of school, but Alaric finally convinced us to let her in on the secret so she would understand better. The fliers around town were now faded from when she first disapeared and most had been ruined from the rain. Stefan had been enraged after she left and he had good reason Elena was his girlfriend after all. Caroline was a mess, apparently she thought if Elena turned they woud learn together. So she'd staied in her room as well. he just couldn't wrap his mind around why he was caring so much, he was the jerk, the asshole that didn't care about anyone. Looking down trying to figure out when he started caring so much about her, when did he loose the ability to walk away from her without caring? Looking over at his clock seeing that it was four in the morning he got up and walked out of his room down to the bar grabbing his scotch and a glass.

Watching as Stefan came down the stairs looking at him, he looked remarkable calm for everything that was going on "Do you really think Katherine came back only for Elena? I mean what about us? I thought she would at least ask me... us to go with them. We could help train Elena" Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing, he didn't care that she had her claws into Elena, the one person that believed in him. That thought he was worth saving. What if Elena came back different... Would she even ever be the Elena he knew again? Was he the same person he was before he was changed? He just looked at Stefan "Don't know don't care" pulling her lack of caring out and left the den wanting to be alone again. Everyone expected him not to care so he wouldn't. At least not infront of them.

Looking down at his phone picking it up dialing Jenna asking if she'd hear anything new, but as always the answer was the same.

"Sorry Damon I haven't. But I did find her diary finally, she'd put it in the attic apparently. I can't believe everything that happened in this thing. I had no idea what was going on."

His ears perked up wondering if she'd put everything in there, wondering if she ever wrote about him. "Is there anything that might help in there?"

There was a long pause and then a very quiet "Yes, I think..."

He sat straight up in bed "What is it? I mean we don't even know where Katherine and Isobel took her, what is the maybe item in question?" He sat very still in the bed waiting her answer

"Well... it is a scrap of paper. it says Isobel 212-525-2525, it might be her cell"

Damon had the number scribbled down fast and "Thanks Jenna I'll let you know if I find something" ending the call faster that was probably proper but he had a number. Grabbing his computer he turned it on looking up the number. It was private, most likey a cell phone number. But it came from New York, NY. He just grinned grabbing his phone dialing the number. After 4 rings he heard "Who is this?" he just smiled "Hello Isobel, how is Elena doing?"

She chuckled on the other end "How should I know Damon, haven't seen her since the day I got of the train. You know how Katheine is, she gets what she wants and she wanted Elena. Not me."

He gripped the phone tightly "She's had Elena alone for over a month!"

He just hear "Yep" and then the phone cut out signaling that she'd ended the phone call.

He threw the phone down grabbing his bag and started packing, if Katherine wasn't playing by the rules he wasn't going to either. Scribbling a note saying that he was leaving for a while before going out jumping into his car. Elena was strong, but anyone alone with Katherine was a bad idea and he wasn't going to loose her to that. The radio blared "Burn it to the Ground" by Nickelback as he peeled out of the drive in front of the boarding house his hands clenching the wheel heading towards New York City.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay 50 reviews! Thank you guys so much. I know a lot of you guys are worried I am just making Katherine #2 but I am not, Elena won't lose all of her self. However she is dealing with a lot right now. Damon once said, it is easier to just turn off your emotions, and that is why Isobel chose that route. Elena has turned a lot off, but don't worry our girl is a fighter. We all know that. **

_I can see the flower upon which my life grows, blooming into a rose._  
_See the hope and courage in the strength of the petals._  
_As long as I am, I will be._  
_The flower will never wilt or die._  
_As my life grows back, I shall become strong._  
_I shall become only dependent on one._  
_That one will be me._  
_I will rise with my petals high._  
_My life as a flower will bloom and prosper as I grow._  
_I may not be the pick of the patch, but I am just as beautiful as the rest._  
_I will stand as one, but not a lonely soul._  
_The tears will be far from my smile_

_** Elena **_

_She was sitting in her room laying on the bed looking through a bag that Katherine had gone out and boughten for her after they arrived since sh refused to go out. She'd sat in silence with Katherine for a measly 10 minutes when Katherine stood up claiming boredom and that she was going out to have fun. Looking at her she told her that she would be picking her up clothing since all she had was the bloody t-shirt and a jacket from when she was turned. Looking around the extravagant room she shook her head, they were probably in the most expensive hotel that Katherine could find. It was very beautiful and to her looked like a full apartment. There was a living room, kitchen, dining room, two bathrooms and two bedrooms. She still remember when they arrived she cringed when Katherine said that she and her sister, Katherine and Elena Peirce where checking in. She wasn't Elena Gilbert here, Elena Gilbert was dead. She had no idea what Jenna was thinking, she might not know anything outside the fact that she dissapeared after the faked car accident._

** Present **

She stretched out rolling over in bed cuddling up in her comforter as she blinked her eyes seeing the sun that shown through the slats of the blinds. All of a sudden her bedroom door blew open with a force that was known as Katherine. She heard barely two strides before Katherine was onto on her "Are you ever going to get up Elena? You know it is almost 6 pm and we have tons to do tonight" she grinned mischievously at her and then got off the bed as Elena pulled the comforter over her head in obvious defiance. "We were out all last night too Katherine. Besides I still have a slight hangover." Katherine peeked under the covers "Elena you know I always get my way and I want to go out and play!" ripping the covers off her as she laid in her black lace boy shorts and matching tank top trying unsuccessfully to ignore her sister.

Finally rolling off her bed glaring at Katherine "You suck" Katherine just grinned knowing she won "Breakfast is in the living room" she chimed as Elena walked out of the room staring at the two men sitting in the living room "Just once Katherine, could we get food from the blood bank?"

Katherine just looked at her with a slight annoyance "Will you ever ever forget about the blood bank, I am not a Salvatore you know" as Katherine walked over draining one of the guys after she was finished she looked at her as she sat on the arm of the chair sinking her own razor sharp teeth into the other one as Katherine finished her sentence "My only happiness about that is that you aren't out there chasing bunnies" faking a shiver mocking Stefan's habits a little.

Glaring at her "You do realize that I am still WITH Stefan right? He and I didn't break up. You just took me" giving her a pointed look.

Katherine stood up wiping her mouth very much like a lady, you wouldn't have expected her to have just killed someone. Elena sighed looking at the body she'd drained almost completely, he still had a heart beat though. Picking him she bit her wrist letting a few drops flow into his mouth before laying him back down while he healed.

Katherine just stood there watching "Why do you insist on doing that? he is just one guy Elena"

Not looking at Katherine Elena got up "Which takes less work? Getting a body out of here and finding a place to dispose of it? or letting him walk out of here without remembering a thing?" Heading towards her room shutting the door behind her as she stripped down getting into the shower. Before getting out wrapping a large black towel around her body.

After her hair was dried she went to her closet pulling out a pair of tight black jeans and a dark green lace tank top. Pulling them on she went to her closet pulling out a pair of black suede 5" heels completing her look. She had her hair down straight, she still didn't like it curled even though Katherine kept insisting they could have more fun that way. Finishing up her make up before leaving her room seeing Katherine ready to go as well.

Heading out they went to the KatWalk which was currently Katherine's choice of clubs. It was dark, smoky, full of unsuspecting men, and plenty of alcohol, and loud music. Walking past the long line that stretched out down the block they headed straight for the bouncer, he smiled but put his hand up. "Ladies ladies, sorry tonight is a private affair." but Elena just got a slight nod from Katherine as she stepped forward "and you can't let two ladies in?" she said brushing her lips to his ear "I am sure your boss won't mind" as she moved back using compulsion on him, he just nodded "I am sure my boss won't mind" as he lowered the bar for the two. Elena just smiled "Thank you ever so much" placing a kiss on his cheek, and Katherine kissing his other cheek as they walked past him, loosing themselves in the music.

** Mystic Falls **

Alaric arrived at Jenna's house around 8 pm looking up she saw Jenna's light was still on up in her bedroom. She knew Jenna was having a rough time with not knowing where Elena had gone to but trying to be strong for everyone sake but her own. Jeremy was hiding away inside himself, if it hadn't been for school he didn't think he would have left his room.

Sighing he went up knocking on the door, after a few minutes the door opened revealing Jenna in sweat pants and a large sweatshirt "Hey Alaric, come on in" she just turned letting him follow in behind her "Have you heard anything about Elena?" she looked at him with hope in her eyes.

However the hope faded when he didn't answer right away, "We are trying to play by Katherines rules Jenna. Stefan thinks it is the best way to ensure Elena does come back" he sighed not sure if he should mention that Damon left town. Stefan seemed to think it was time from Damon to move on, apparently it wasn't out of the normal for him. "Caroline is trying to talk to Bonnie about maybe a locating spell. We will find her Jenna. I'll get her back here for you" rubbing her back as Jenna mumbled "Is Caroline getting better?" he nodded "Stefan is really hellping her control her thirst, although I am worried about him. I think Caroline has more emotional stability than he does at the moment" Jenna just glared at him "Did you expect less? His girlfriend is missing?"

Jenna looked at him and nodded her head, walking over to him wrapping her arms around his waist needing to be held "I'm sorry I just want Elena home" and after hearing everything about vampires she couldn't help but wonder if Elena would be different.

Jeremy just sat upstairs listening to Jenna and Alaric, he'd lost Vikki, Anna, and now his sister to the vampires. He didn't know if he should hate them, or try to become one again. Running his hand through his hair frustrated as he got up walking to his room without a word.

** New York City **

He gotten here about an hour ago and just checked into his hotel room, after putting his bag in the room he left of foot hoping to see if he could find them out since it was a Friday night. He was just about to walk down the street when he heard a familiar voice "Well hello Damon" he turned around his eyes wide open seeing her.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry that I didn't put this up yesterday! I got super busy, I still am actually which is why this chapter is kinda short. I promise that my next chapter will mak up for it thought! DON"T LEAVE ME! lol well I love you guys :)**

**I am surprised not more people wondered who Damon met up with lol. I am glad you like how Elena is turning out. I wanted her more free, but not completely like Katherine. Like someone else wrote even true twins have their similarities and differences.**

**Please review! I am thinking about adding a new character! a different species :) Any ideas ?**

_Life is a Game_  
_Fate is an Umpire_  
_You are a Player_  
_In your Play Fate is not a True Umpire_  
_As you are the Player and it's your Play._

_Life is a Game_  
_Fate is an Umpire_  
_You are a Player_  
_In your Play Fate is not a True Umpire_  
_But how you played in your Game is later said as your Fate._

_Life is a Game_  
_Where every one has an Entrance and Exit_  
_Life is a Game where every one as a Role to Play_  
_But Fate is not which makes you Play_  
_But you play and say it is Fate._

_Fate does not decide your Play_  
_Because, you are the one who Play_

_Life is a Game_  
_Where you should play a good Play which should decide your Fate_  
_Don't let your fate to decide your play_  
_Play a Sincere play thinking you are here only to play_  
_Then there is nothing for your Fate to do with your Play _

He stared at her for a long moment before deciding "Hello Katherine" his jaw locked in place seeing her standing there as if nothing had happened a month ago. "Where is Elena?"

She just smiled at him "Oh Damon, now that isn't very much like a gentleman. No kissing my hand, or bowing, or even asking how I am" she faked a small pout "I do believe your manners have escaped you" she turned walking away from him.

At that moment he cam out of his stupor grabbing her arm "Katherine, no games. Where is she?" looking at her "I need to know she is alright" there was a brief moment where his eyes were pleading with her.

He tried hiding his eyes turning them hard, but she'd already seen it "Damon, I am truly shocked. You are here... desperate for Elena's safety. And where is her boyfriend? Stefan? Shouldn't he be the one here pleading to know whether or not I even let her live? Or just set her loose?" she circled him running her hand across his chest "How very interesting."

He clenched his jaw knowing that he probably wasn't the right person to come, but he couldn't bring himself not to "I need to see she is alright Katherine"

She just laughed "I don't know if she is ready to see you Damon, she's having fun. The time of her un-dead life actually" she said with a small smirk upon her face. Damon looked at her seeing her so close "You look nothing like her" he didn't know why the words slipped from his lips, but it was the truth. Being this close to her after holding Elena a month ago. He could see all the differences between the two women.

Katherine just tilted her head "What is your point?" He just looked at her not really knowing what to say, he didn't know why he needed to see.

She just smiled at him "I love my sister Damon, the question is do you love my sister, your brothers girlfriend?" she smirked tilting her head tapping her chin "My only question is why Stefan didn't find it critical that he come her, I mean he hasn't talked to her in a month." then turning looking at him "And then here you are, the prince of darkness" she grinned "Does the Dark Prince have hidden feelings? As her big sister, you know I am to be protective over her Damon" she grinned before turning leaving him shocked in the middle of the street.

** Mystic Falls **

He had just cleaned up a broken glass that was on the living room floor from Caroline loosing her temper over being fed animal blood. "Caroline, it really isn't that bad you know." she just sat on the couch glaring at him "I want something else, human Stefan" she glared at him wishing that Damon was here still.

Stefan sighed sitting up feeling badly for her, getting up he sat beside her lifting her chin "Caroline, I am sorry for giving it to you. I was trying to keep your humanity in check. You have no idea how easy it is to loose that" she just looked at him nodding her head "It doesn't taste right"

He nodded then getting an Idea "I'll be right back Caroline" getting up he went into the kitchen taking a cup half filled with animal blood and then poured the other half with human mixing the two. Walking it out to Caroline "A little at a time" he smiled as she sipped the drink, she made a small face but swallowed it much easier than the solid animal blood. Looking at him she smiled before leaning kissing him "Thank you Stefan"

He just looked at her in shock "Your welcome Caroline" as his eyes glanced at her lips again, leaning in kissing her. All he could think of was her at the moment, all thoughts of Elena had fled his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. And lol the reunion between Elena and Damon is coming soon I promise :) I have it all planned in my head, it should be very good! Lets just hope that I can write it out as best as it is playing out in my head :)**

_When u love some body _  
_you don't know how to keep it a secret _  
_but yet u have to cause you don't want nobody to now_  
_because your scared of what people might think of you_  
_your scares to say I love you and _  
_I'm scared to do the same_  
_but even I will always love u _  
_no matter what cause all _  
_I know is that your my secret love. _

Stefan sat outside hours after he had kissed Caroline with his head in his hands not knowing what happened. Damon was got, he had dissapeared a few days ago just leaving a note on his bed saying he was leaving for a while. Nothing indicating when he would return, just saying good bye. He had to roll his eyes at that, Damon was always on the move, why would this be any different. Mystic falls was now lacking in drama, pretty much all the vampires were either dead or had moved on, Caroline and him were the only two left actually.

Caroline, that was a whole other issue, she'd kissed him and he returned her kiss. Looking down at his hand he held Elena's vervain necklace that he gave her when they first started dating. Now it was usless, just a necklace that he couldn't even hold without feeling the burn on his skin.

Sighing as he thought of her, she didn't even look at him as Katherine took her from his life a month ago, no calls, or letters either. He had no idea where they even where, with his luck he wouldn't see Elena for about a hundred years. Just as Katherine had done to him before, she wasn't in the tomb that they opened she just didn't care to look for them. And then she came back when he was with Elena and he refused her, only to have her leave with his girlfriend turning her in the process.

Looking in the house he saw Caroline walking around before turning back looking into the darkness of the woods on the edge of his property when he heard the door open behind him. He looked up as Caroline sat beside him wrapping her arms around her knees. "Stefan... that was... like kissing my brother" she held her hands up looking at him "I mean I totally care about you Stefan, but seriously... your like a big overbearing at times brother" she scrunched her nose up in Caroline fashion.

Stefan just chuckled "It's fine Caroline, I am not sure what I was thinking. Besides I am still with Elena, it was wrong of me." he pat her leg "Your pretty much my sister, considering you live here and Damons blood is what turned you."

She just nodded her head in agreement "Great! So no weird moments right Stefan?" he just chuckled nodding his head "right"

Just as they finished up his cell phone when off in his pocket, pulling it out. If his heart was beating it would have stopped seeing the name 'Elena' pop up on the screen. Holding up his had to Caroline to make sure she would be quiet he quickly answered the phone.

"Elena? Where are you? Are you alright? I'll come and get you?" he said all at once before he even heard her mutter a sylobol.

"Hello Stefan" her voice sounded perfect to him, no more scratcy voice or having to clear her voice. It was perfect. "I am fine Stefan, I do not need you to come for me. I just wanted to say thank you"

He looked confused looking at Caroline who was listening to there conversation "Why are you thanking me Elena? I failed you..."

There was a long pause before she answered "You didn't fail me Stefan, you kept me safe until it was my time to turn. You watched out for me when I was too weak to defend myself."

He let a small smile appear and was getting ready to answer but she continued "but I don't need to be protected anymore Stefan. I need to find my own way now Stefan. Katherine said something to me the other day and it made me realize that I was still with you." she sighed "I don't want you waiting for me Stefan, I know you and Damon put yourselfs through hell for Katherine and I don't want that...I am having fun Stefan. I am finding out who I am. I am not who I was Stefan, and don't blame Katherine for that. She just released me, I am not the girl that needs to be pampered anymore, or the girl that needs you to protect her from the world. I want to see the world Stefan, not be sheilded from it..."

He was in shock "Your breaking up with me?" he shook his head "Elena, just come home we can talk about this. Please" he knew he was beging but he didn't care.

She sighed on the other end "Stefan, I love you. I always will. but I am not in love with you. I can't bring myself to call it that anymore."

"Elena, please come home. We can talk!" but she was quiet "Stefan I am home, Good bye Stefan." After a moment he heard a click knowing she had hung up her end. Picking up his phone hurling it across the yard making Caroline flinch a bit.

She put her hand on his shoulder "Stefan, She's in a whole new world. I am not who I was before either, I left Matt too. Because it was best. She is just doing what is best" He just sat there staring at the ground not acknowledging her. And then after a moment he looked up "It doesn't hurt Caroline... it is suppose to hurt" looking at her.

She just gave him a sad smile "Then maybe Elena is right. You love her, your just not in love with her anymore. Sure you were a mess, but lately you haven't been. You even stopped looking for her. You never even left Mystic Falls." she sighed hugging him before getting up walking into the house leaving him to his thoughts.

** New York **

She sat on her bed looking at her phone lying on her bed, she'd just called Stefan ending everything they had. She was upset, but not because of the call. She was upset, because she wasn't hurting. She should be in tears right, he was everything to her. However when he started begging all she wanted to do was hang up and it scared her a little. Was she really loosing her humanity? No, if she had then she wouldn't be upset now would she? Running a hand through her hair before getting up off her bed walking out into the living area.

Katherine had gone out earlier saying she heard a old friend was in town, she didn't mind not going. It gave her the time to do what she had been needing to do for a while.

Sighing in relief as she grabbed her purse heading out the door to do some shopping, tomorrow was Halloween and she and Katherine were going out to one of the best clubs in the city. She needed to look amazing.

Heading to the Halloween stores she looked around until she found her costume, Katherine told her there were three rules for her costume. Number one, no vampire outfits. Number two, must not be a childhood character. and number three, must be sexy and short. She laughed at the last one rolling her eyes. She walked around until she stopped in her tracks seeing her costume grinning. She walked over grabbing her size and then making her purchase. She knew her sister would love it.

** Else where in New York **

Damon stood there in the street for a moment as reality caught up with him and took off after Katherine silently. After a few moments she turned around glaring in his direction "Damon, do you really think you can follow me?" she said looking at him. "Look if your really that desperate to see her. I'll tell you where to find her." she smiled "But you have to be my date tomorrow night. I'll tell you where to find her after our date tomorrow" she smiled leaving a kiss on his cheek "I'll meet you tomorrow, at the Raven club, you better be there. and in costume" she grinned before leaving. He looked at her nodding and calling after her "I will, but you better tell me where she is tomorrow!"


	10. Chapter 10

**_Two Chapters in one day! I am getting so excited! lol I might not be able to update tomorrow since it really is Halloween, but I am trying to get this all out before! So Damon will be finding where Elena is by the end of the Halloween chapter which will be broken up into two different chapters because it is so long lol! Woot woot I am evil! I am so excited everyone. Hope you all enjoy and have a very happy halloween! This is Elena's black widow costume, Damon's Devil costume, and Katherine's Victorian Costume just take the spaces out and put it in your web browser. It wouldn't let me save it on here all together :) _**

http:/www . 3 wishes . com/images /blackwidow-s. jpg **Elena's Costume**

http:/www. anytimecostumes. com/ products/ p-00021045 **Damon's Costume**

http :/ www . 3wishes . com / images / victorian vampire - s .jpg **Katherine's Costume**

_Skeletons and ghosts and ghouls,  
Grinning vampires fighting duels,  
Werewolves rising from their tombs,  
Witches on their magic brooms._

_In masks and gowns_

_we haunt the street  
And knock on doors  
for trick or treat._

_Tonight we are  
the king and queen,  
For oh tonight  
it's Halloween!_

_Damon rushed out the next morning trying to find a costume at the last minute knowing if he didn't dress up there was the chance that he might not get the information about Elena from Katherine. He'd play her game, just this one last time. Looking down at his phone he had a text message from Stefan._

_-Elena called me. We are over.. she broke up with me. I am leaving Mystic Falls, no point in me waiting around here, Caroline's coming with me. She isn't ready to be alone as a new vampire. See you in a few years I guess-Stefan-_

He furrowed his brows wondering what the reason was but he just text him back shortly and briefly

_-Sorry Stefan, see you around- Damon-_

He closed his phone and couldn't help but only think about Elena, what if she was so different now. What had Katherine done to change her feelings for Stefan, would she even care to see him? Did she turn into Isobel and completely turn everything off?

He looked down and then shook the feeling, why should he care. He'd see if she was ok and then let her be if it was what she wanted. Looking around he grabbed a suit grinning, of course he could be a dashing devil. A smirk appeared on his face, he knew that role extreamly well.

** The Pent House **

She had just finished getting dressed pulling on her tight corset top and short black skirt, looking at herself in the mirror she grinned with almost an evil smirk. Her eyes were don't in a black smokey color making her eyes seeming hypnotic even without using the compulsion. Her long dark hair in waves flowing down her back.

Pulling up her thigh high black fishnet stockings and then grabbing her heels before walking out into the living room. Seeing Katherine in an extreamly sexy version of a Victorian outfit. She just chuckled "Katherine, I thought you out grew the Victorian look in ohhh the 1800s? Not to mention vampire? Really?" she laughed as she bent down putting her heels on.

Katherine just laughed "Oh I did, good thing this skirt only goes past my butt, back then this was a no no" she grinned shaking her ass a little "Besides my date and I actually met back then" as she fixed the hat portion of her outfit adding a veil mask like Elena's to it giving her a more seductive appeal. Elena looked up at her smirking "You have a date? I thought we were having a fun night as sisters?" she faked a pout Satnding as she grabbed her veil piece going over to the mirror

Katherine just laughed "Oh we will Elena, it will be so much fun, and who knows I might be setting you up as well" she grinned evily as Elena's jaw dropped "I just broke up with Stefan Katherine"

Katherine's head turned around quickly "You finally broke up with him?" she smiled brightly "About time Elena, I was wondering how long you were going to drag that one out" Elena just shrugged her shoulders "It needed to happen" as Katherine nodded in agreement and then looked at her "Sooo Stefan is availible then?" she just rolled her eyes at her sister and then nodded "Guess so"

Katherine kissed her forehead "Alright sister, Oh I want you to do something for me tonight Elena" as she whispered in her ear what to do. Elena's eyes shot open in shock and then let her mind have fun with the idea. Grinning wickedly "Oh this will be fun" Looking in the mirror apprasing her outfit. "I am very much starting to enjoy your games sister" The veil was perfect covering half her face with a black spider web. She really did look good as a black widow, tonight was going to be like no other.

** The Raven Club Damon POV **

He got to the club finding that they were full, but that wasn't anything his compulsion couldn't handle, making his way into the dark club the beat of the music so loud that he could easily fel the beat in the floor as he walked. Looking around Katherine was no where in sight yet, although everyone was in costume he figured that he would grab a drink and then hit the dance floor waiting on her.

It had been over an hour with no Katherine showing up, then the song 'Gotta be Somebody by Nickelback cam on, he was just getting ready to leave the dance floor getting annoyed with the little blond girl that was trying to insit he dance with her. Then all of a sudden she was there fully in costume as she took the girls hand off Damon's chest fliging it away glaring at her, in a possessive manner. Damon just chuckled "How Katherine" as he held his hand out to her, it maybe a newer song. But he always added old fashion dancing into his moves as he twirled her around on the floor pulling her back. Kind of a rock and roll tango. Completely and utterally seductive, everyones eyes were on them as her small hands ran up his brood chest resting against the back of his neck.

Looking into her veil covered smokey eyes, he had a strange feeling in his gut, for some reason tonight he felt closer to her as they danced for a few songs without a word exchanged between them, just the friction of their dancing. Finally he leaned in to her ear "Where is she Katherine? This is wonderful, but I need to see her." Pulling back as he dipped her during a dance holding her; their bodies pressed closly together her right leg hooked over his hip holding her up, looking into her eyes. Something was off but he couldn't put his finger on it, until she leaned forward brushing her pouty lips against his ear seductively causing a shiver to run down his spine "Happy Halloween Damon" as she ran a finger down his cheek "Katherine couldn't make it. I am Elena..."

**to be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

****

**Yes yes it is Elena whom got rid of the annoying blond girl and Damon danced with, she is being playful. Katherine set it up so Elena would go to Damon. All part of the game. I am sorry if it was confusing I thought it would be alright since the last line said 'Katherine couldn't make it. I am Elena...' :( continued...**

_since feeling is first_

_who pays any attention_  
_to the syntax of things_  
_will never wholly kiss you; _

_wholly to be a fool_  
_while Spring is in the world _

_my blood approves,_  
_and kisses are a better fate_  
_than wisdom_  
_lady i swear by all flowers. Don't cry_  
_- the best gesture of my brain is less than_  
_your eyelids' flutter which says _

_we are for each other; then_  
_laugh, leaning back in my arms_  
_for life's not a paragraph _

_And death i think is no parenthesis _

_e. e. cummings_

_-It had been over an hour with no Katherine showing up, then the song 'Gotta be Somebody by Nickelback cam on, he was just getting ready to leave the dance floor getting annoyed with the little blond girl that was trying to insist he dance with her. Then all of a sudden she was there fully in costume as she took the girls hand off Damon's chest fliging it away glaring at her, in a possessive manner. Damon just chuckled "How Katherine" as he held his hand out to her, it maybe a newer song. But he always added old fashion dancing into his moves as he twirled her around on the floor pulling her back. Kind of a rock and roll tango. Completely and utterally seductive, everyones eyes were on them as her small hands ran up his brood chest resting against the back of his neck._

_Pulling back as he dipped her during a dance holding her; their bodies pressed closly together her right leg hooked over his hip holding her up, looking into her eyes. Something was off but he couldn't put his finger on it, until she leaned forward brushing her pouty lips against his ear seductively causing a shiver to run down his spine "Happy Halloween Damon" as she ran a finger down his cheek "Katherine couldn't make it. I am Elena..."-_

Damon's jaw fell open as he pulled back looking at the woman in his arms hearing she was his Elena. Wait did he just think his Elena? She wasn't his, did he want her to be? She grinned up at him before leaning up giving him a slight kiss upon his cheek while removing her leg from his hip standing. Sliding out of his arms as she turned walking off the dance floor. She'd made it about five feet before grinning over her shoulder at him "Well are you coming Damon?" Snapping out of it he followed her to the bar as she sat down grinning at him "I love my sister you know, she does love her games as you know. And I can't help myself but join in the fun sometimes" she grinned turning to the bartender "He will have a bourbon on the rocks and a i'll have a Red Hot Lover" she smirked at Damon sitting by him crossing her legs.

He leaned forward "Elena, I see your taking to being a vampire well enough. I thought for sure you were Katherine in that outfit. I mean a black widow suits her." she just laughed as their drinks came "And being a devil suits you, Damon. you were always the one comparing me to her, telling me how similar we were" she smiled "maybe you were right." looking into his eyes "I love my new life."

Sipping her drink as someone came up behind Damon wrapping her arms around him "Elena, thank you so much for keeping my date company" she grinned and Elena looked back to her drink "Your welcome Katherine" Damon looked up seeing Kathine in a very short Victorian costume "Well I guess that fits you as well. Loved your little trick Katherine" he did his trade mark smirk as he sipped his drink.

She threw her head back "Why thank you Damon, I must say you and my baby sister were quiet amazing on the dance floor." leaning down to whisper in her ear "I guess you really can't tell us apart can you, although... I could feel the pent up furstration from across the room so maybe deep down you can" she laughed and then straightened herself up "but sadly I forgot I had a date already tonight. An old friend, we met long before you were even born Damon." a smirk appeared on her face "But since you are already cozy with little Elena, I think you can manage." she smiled before walking around to Elena kissing her sisters cheek "Now play nice you two." she smiled and then she was gone leaving them alone at the bar.

She smiled down at her glass muttering about annoying sibilings remembering there conversation before they left the pent house.

_Katherine kissed her forehead "Alright sister, Oh I want you to do something for me tonight Elena" as she whispered in her ear what to do. "I want you to have fun tonight Elena, I met up with Damon earlier, and he seems to be absolutley dying inside to see you again" she giggles as Elena's mouth fell open "You'll be meeting him at the Raven Club, make sure your late I always loved a great entrance. And have fun with it, he'll be thinking your me the whole time so take your shy side and give it the night off. " Elena's eyes shot open in shock and then let her mind have fun with the idea. Grinning wickedly "Oh this will be fun" Looking in the mirror apprasing her outfit. "I am very much starting to enjoy your games sister" The veil was perfect covering half her face with a black spider web. She really did look good as a black widow, tonight was going to be like no other._

Looking back to Damon wondering why her sister set her up with him, but he spoke first "I like the new you Elena, you've taken to playing games quiet well" He said chuckling and then sipping his drink "I also heard your single now, what brought that on if I may ask" she just grinned at him getting up walking behind him "You may not ask, tonight isn't about Stefan. It is about you and I having fun, getting drunk, and seeing the new me. Oh and we can't forget playing games, your right I have taken to games quiet well" reaching over him downing the rest of his drink before grabbing a blood red silk scarf from her corset folding it and placing it over his eyes tying it so he couldn't see.

Leaning behind him whispering into his ear "Now Damon, did you really think finding me would be this easy?" running her fingers down the side of his neck "I came to you this time, now you need to come and find me. Count to ten Damon" leaning in lightly kissing her blood red lips to the base of his neck where his pulse would be if he were still human, and then she was gone. He pulled the scarf of as fast as he could looking aroung the club, but she was no where in sight grinning as the game started "That little minx, Katherine did well" as he got up leaving the club in search of Elena.

** Katherine POV **

Katherine just smirked watching the two, as she turned to leave she saw the only person who could probably take the fun out of Elena and Damon's reunion. She put a smirk on her face walking towards him "Hello Stefan and Caroline. What brings the two of you to New York?" tilting her head as Stefan clenched his fists "Why was Elena with Damon?"

Katherine just laughed "Because she wants to Stefan, it is a party. Come on why don't we go and talk" she flickered her eyes to the door but Stefan started walking to Elena. Katherine grabbed his arm walking him outside, Caroline just turned and followed them.

Now now Stefan "You aren't even in costume, and that was very rude" he looked at the door "She needs me Katherine"

Katherine just laughed "Oh no she doesn't, she is fine Stefan. She is strong and happy, probably stronger than you actually" she smiled "You may have age on her, but she doesn't drink bunnies" she said with a smirk "She already ended things with you" looking to Caroline "And you have this one here, who seems to smell like animal blood" making a face "I didn't think you would have given into Stefan's cooruptive ways, I thought for sure you would drink human"

Caoline just put her hands on her hips "You are the one coorupting Elena. That isn't Elena"

Katherine just looked at her bored "Actually that woman in there is Elena, the Elena that doesn't have to worry, the Elena who is free. Not the one tied down by guilt and rules, That is the Elena who accepted who she really is, and lives her life without tourmenting herself" looking at the two "Maybe you should try that, you'd be a lot happier" she smiled "Ruin tonight and you'll regret it, I have a date now. Bye!" she smiled turning and with that she was gone.

** Damon POV **

Damon exited the club and looked down the street when the bouncer tapped him on the shoulder looking at him "Try the Toxic Club" then he blinked and went back to his job. Damon just grinned at the cat and mouse game Elena had started and took off into the streets of New York holding the red scarf in his hand.

After about 2 and a hlaf hours he ended up at a bar in Manhattan, looking around wondering if he was to wait for another compleed person to give him direction when a woman turned in her seat "Well Hello Damon, glad to see your still playing the game" she smirked and Damon saw her Victorian outfit "Katherine where is she?" she she smiled turning in her seat tossing him and apple "careful of the forbidden fruit Damon" she smiled as he stared at the apple. and then remembering there was a club called the forbidden fruit nearby. Leaving he walked down the street trying to find the club.

Finally he saw it, walking over he glanced inside seeing that it was a much quieter club. Walking around he almost past by a bench when he was stopped by her voice "I thought you gave up on me Damon" turning he saw Elena sitting on the large circular couch hidden by large curtains casing a shadow over her.

Looking at her he smiled "That was a very naughty game Elena" she laughed sitting up patting the part of the couch next to her "but it was so fun to play, don't you agree Damon. I guess you really do want to spend time with me"

He just smirked "I guess I do" sitting beside her "I do owe you something" he smirked as he moved her hair from her shoulder kissing her neck like she'd done to him only hours earlier "I do believe I am liking this game."


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go with the after math :) P.S. don't kill me for this chapter... you'll see why...**

She woke up the next morning stretching out in bed and then she remembered last night looking over to her bed side with a smile seeing the red rose he had left her with the night before when he left her at the door. She'd thought he would expect to come in, but he surprised her.

_Laughter could be heard across the floor they were on as Damon and Elena made their way to her door, she quickly sobered up as they reached it turning around to face him with her card key out. _

_"So, here we are Damon." if she still had the ability to blush she would have_

_He just nodded his head "Yes, here we are Elena." he lifted her hand to his mouth giving it the slightest kiss, his eyes never leaving hers "And now I leave you with this" pulling out a single red rose._

_She took it in slight shock "Your leaving Damon?"_

_He just chuckled nodding his head "Yes, against my wants might I add. However, I think it will work out better this way" _

_She laughed slightly "You aren't whom I remember Damon"_

_He just stared at her "You never really met me Elena. You met the Damon that my brother made me out to be. You did meet me once though. After the tomb had been opened, when I let you hold me. All my guards you stripped away that night, I put them back up though." he placed a finger under her chin "However I don't think I want that wall around you anymore"_

_She just stood there in shock not being able to reply, finally when she thought she could speak again he leaned in kissing her. Her eyes fluttered shut and then he was gone. Walking into her apartment she walked straight to her room and crawled in bed never letting the rose go._

Getting up out of bed she went into the bathroom turning off the shower groaning remembering she forgot to take off her make up before she went to bed the night before ass she saw herself in the mirror, "Maybe it was good he didn't stay" she muttered pulling her hair out of the ponytail she slept in.

** Another hotel **

She stood there pacing in the room looking at the man brooding in the chair "Come on Stefan, I swear if you spend the next 145 years brooding over Elena I'll kill you."

He just glared at her "I won't, I just hate the fact that Damon was all over her!" crossing his arms

She put her hands on her hips having enough "You won't huh? Adn how am I suppose to believe that one? You kept Katherine's picture for how long? Oh wait... YOU STILL HAVE IT!" throwing her hands up "Leave it up to you to rood over two women at the same time, that doesn't make any sense" she glared

He just sat there staring at the ground "So what? I can't just throw out a 145 year old photo! It is a antique now"

All of a sudden a empty glass was throw shattering by his head "STEFAN! Listen to yourself, you can't love two people with your whole heart, save the world from insanity and go talk to Katherine!" she screamed before leaving the room slamming the door shut behind her.

** Katherine and Elena's **

Wrapping her towel around her body as she left the bathroom heading into her dark room, she let out a scream seeing someone on her bed. And then fell against the door holding her chest seeing that it was only Katherine whom was currently laughing so hard it was a good thing she didn't have to breath. Hurling her brush at her sister "THAT WAS MEAN!"

Katherine dried her tears of laughter "Oh it was funny, your the only vampire I know that still screams at the dark shadow in the corner! Your the monster in the closet now you know!" she rolled over "Sooo what time did Damon sneak out this morning" giving her a look

Rolling her eyes "He never came in if you must know Katherine" looking at the rose "He walked me to the door. She turned around seeing Katherine staring at her "what?"

A grin appeared on Katherine's face "You have Damon Salvatore whipped and you haven't even slept with him..." nodding her head "Yep your my sister all right" hopping off the bed leaving her alone to think.

She just laughed and walked out getting dressed, picking up her phone she had a missed text message from him. Opening it she grinned reading _'met me at the Italian restraunt on 5th and J at 7pm' _She wrote him back with a simple_ 'ok'._

Looking at the clock it was 6 now, finding the perfect dress and heels she went to do her hair. After she was ready she said goodbye to her sister and left the apartment for her date with Damon. Getting there she looked around not seeing him yet so she stepped off to the side to wait for him.

Finally it was 7:30 and he hadn't shown yet. Pulling out her phone to call him, but it was cut short as someone wrapped their hand around her mouth pulling her into a alley behind the restraunt. She turned around to get away, but her world went black as she was hit in the back of the head.


	13. Chapter 13

**-Peeking up out of her shell with a white flag- sooorrryyyyyyy….. I didn't realize you guys wouldn't like that...that much. I've re written this chapter 3 times trying to figure it out since I figured non of you seemed to want the direction I was planning on taking things. SO… here is the newest chapter.**

It had taken her by surprise but when she finally remembered that she didn't need to be so weak she grabbed the hand twisting it around. Tuning at she slammed her palm into the mans chest throwing him into the wall. After composing herself she looked at the wall seeing the long crack that appeared when his body hit it. SHe rolled her head "crap... I killed him" not hearing a heart beat. She got ready to turn and leave but was stopped by him "Not quite Kitten, I died a while ago" turning around her jaw dropped "DAMON?"

He just chuckled "Ya didn't think you would panic like that, I swear your heart almost started beating" she just glared at him "Your an ass you know that?"

He just put on a smile as he rubbed his chest "So I've been told. By you actually, a number of times." narrowing his eyes at her "Now tell me something. How are you that strong? Your only a month old, and yet you threw me like it was nothing"

She shrugged her shoulders "Oh that" looking at the crack in the wall and then back to him "I am Katherine's doppleganger, apparently she's been researching it since she found out I existed. I guess if someone has a true doppleganger then that person is always equal to the other. The only reason I wasn't equal to her is because I was human. but now..." she motioned at herself "I am not obviously. And I got what she learned over the years in one day basically" she shrugged walking over to him "Now why did you attack me?"

He just laughed "I was trying to play a little game of revenge" looking at his chest "Which apparently backfired on me"

She laughed shaking her head "Ya, don't do that with someone stronger than you" she smiled playfully pushing him against the wall again.

"Or what Elena?" he smirked "Are you going to push me around all night?" she just smiled "I might, but that is only if you don't do what you want too" she smirked turning away preparing to walk away from him.

Reaching out he grabbed her arm "I am planning on it" pulling her back to him crushing his lips to hers, one hand on her arm the other cradling her cheek.

Her mind was a little blurry as their lips met for the first time wrapping her arms around his shoulders to keep her up as he pressed her into the side of the building. Finally he pulled back looking at her as the dam holding back all his feelings for her broke open knowing he could never loose her again. "Come on Elena, lets go and have dinner"

She just nodded linking her arm in his as they walked back out into the main street opening the door for her.

** Sefan **

He'd been pacing the room since Caroline had left thinking about everything. He couldn't deny the fact that he still loved Katherine, her picture went with him everywhere he went, he even had it here with him in his case. He started walking towards the door when there was a knock on it. Slowly crossing the room he opened it revealing the woman that was just fluttering through his mind

"Hello Sefan, how are you doing?" she smiled and then frowned "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

He snapped out of it nodding "Hello Katherine" as he stepped aside allowing her entry to the hotel room. "What brings you by?"

She walked in smiling as she looked around "Your little friend is gone I see" frowning seeing the shattered glass on the floor "Did you have a little fight?"

He just sighed grabbing the broom from the closet as she continued talking "As to what brings me here today, I missed you Stefan. Isn't that reason enough?" she smiled

He just looked at her "Katherine you never loved us. It was always one of your games"

She shook her head "It started as a game Stefan I'll admit that, but that isn't how it was meant to end up. Actually, Damon was always the game. But you Stefan... you always messed with my plan, and without even knowing it." Sighing looking down "After you tried to help me and you both were shot, I came back once. I kissed you, telling you I would find you again"

He just stood there looking at her "You compelled me Katherine, it wasn't real" she was infront of him before he could blink "I've only compelled you twice Stefan. Once when you accidentally found out about me, and the second was the time you drank from me. Other than that it was all real Stefan. Even you can't deny that."

He looked down "I couldn't do that to Damon, he loves you too Katherine"

She just smiled shaking her head no " Stefan, your brother is currently on a date with my sister. He is happy Stefan. I don't think it would bother him in the slightest." she smiled pressing her lips to his.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok I watched last nights episode and it jerked my heart so badly that I now have a new idea for a story... I hated when Caroline had to compell her mom in the previous episode. But when Damon told her he loved her and that Stefan was better for her, I about died, but I think my heart stopped briefly when he said she couldn't remember and compelled her, HE LET A TEAR GO WITH HER MEMORY! Ahhhhhh... I wish so badly that the t.v. series would get Elena and Damon together! All the books aren't out yet, so their is hope.**

**Someone asked where I originally was going with my story. So here it is. I was going to have a very old vampire (kind of following last nights episode) kidnap Elena. And I was going to have Stefan realize it first and find Katherine. They were going to team up to find her. That is how they were suppose to bond. They were going to get Damon on the way. However that would have dragged the story out father I guess. **

**Alright, on with the story then... sorry I had to rant lol.**

_My love, I have tried with all my being_  
_to grasp a form comparable to thine own,_  
_but nothing seems worthy;_

_I know now why Shakespeare could not_  
_compare his love to a summer's day._  
_It would be a crime to denounce the beauty_  
_of such a creature as thee,_  
_to simply cast away the precision_  
_God had placed in forging you._

_Each facet of your being_  
_whether it physical or spiritual_  
_is an ensnarement_  
_from which there is no release._  
_But I do not wish release._  
_I wish to stay entrapped forever._  
_With you for all eternity._  
_Our hearts, always as one._

_- Anthony Kolos -_

Sitting on the couch in the living room with a cup of blood warm in her hands she randomly flipped through the channels. Looking at her sisters door wondering when she was going to wake up. She heard Katherine come in very late last night, but she just rolled over going back to sleep. Finally she heard the door open behind her and spoke with out looking at the person "Morning sleepy head, you know it is almost 12 right?"

There was silence before Stefan's voice greeted her "Um sorry, did you need me to get Kat for you?"

Elena's eyes shot open turning around seeing Stefan in only his jeans "Stefan? What are you..." she let her train of thought trail off "Nevermind" getting up "So you and Kat made up I see" walking into the kitchen refilling her up "Would you like some?"

He just shook his head no "Ya, look Elena I am sorry about this but."

Elena cut him off "Why are you sorry Stefan? Really? I am fine, besides I really like someone else." looking down "Even though he's yet to ask me to be official" shurgging her shoulders

He looked at her "I thought things were going well with Damon?"

She nodded "Oh they are, I am just waiting to see what he wants with me. I am not looking for a quickie. And if he is then this isn't going to work."

Stefan nodded his head "I don't think you have to worry Elena, he nearly ripped my head off when I let you leave with Katherine"

She just nodded "I don't remember anything about that day, It is too fuzzy in my memories. I remember being scared. But that was about it"

"That's pretty common, your in between life and death. It is a very unstable time for anyone" he sighed "Are things going to be..."

"Weird?" she finished for him. He nodded and she shook her head no "I don't think so Stefan. Your with Katherine and I will probably be with Damon soon" she smiled "I am just glad your happy too Stefan."

They hugged before he left, grabbing his shirt before leaving "When Kat wakes let her know I had to run an erron" she nodded "No problem" as soon as he was gone she put her up down running into her sisters room jumping on the bed. Katherine awoke with a start "What are you doing!" she looked around noticing Stefan was gone when Elena sat down by her grinning "You hussy!"

Katherines jaw dropped hitting Elena with a pillow "am not!"

Soon enough the room developed into a full blown pillow fight. After about 20 minutes they looked around at the room covered in the silk pillow feathers. It looked like it had snowed almost, they fell to the bed laughing.

Elena looked at her "You slept with Stefan after one night!" she said and Katherine just giggled "Try like 145 years, its not like I met him yesterday" she rolled her eyes "Now the real question "Did you and Damon?" raising her eye brow when Elena shook her head no "You know dear sister, if you were human this room would be glowing red" she laughed "So whats holding you back Elena?"

Elena just looked down "nothing, it just hasn't come up. And last night we were in a restraunt after the kidnapping"

Kat looked at her "Kidnapping?"

Nodding "yea, he made it seem like he didn't show and then pulled me into an alley way. I cracked the side of the building getting him off me. So ya he knows I am strong now" she laughed nervously seeing Katherine sitting there unmoving. Finally Katherine grinned "So Damon is into the rough play, your gonna need a few things" leaning forward she quietly started telling her things she needed to buy to make Damon crazy. Elena buried her face in the pillow with utter mortification.

** Mystic Falls **

Caroline had been out when she received a call from one of her mother's deputies letting her know that her mother had been injured in a car accident during a rain storm and that caused her patrol car to slid off the road.

She hadn't had a chance to talk to Stefan about her leaving New York so she just sent him a text message. She'd been so frustrated about the whole thing, why couldn't he see what was standing in front of him? He needed Katherine, he always had needed her.

Reaching the hospital she saw Tyler sitting there looking like he was scared out of his mind "Tyler?"

He looked up at her tears obviously recently fell from his eyes "I couldn't see in the rain, I tried to steer clear but... I couldn't even see the headlights until it was too late Caroline. I am so sorry"

She just stood there in shock, turning she ran to the nurses station "Liz Forbes, I need to see my mom" The nurse looked up at her "Your mother is still in surgery miss. I'll have the doctor come and talk to you"

She just nodded blankly before turning and sitting by Tyler, she didn't know why. But she reached out talking his hand "I know you didn't mean it Tyler" was all she said, her eyes were clenched shut as she tilted her head back. It was only a few minutes later she noticed that he was shaking. Looking at him she titled her head in question.

He just looked at her "I know, that you know what happens to me if anyone dies Caroline... Your mom died on the road. The only reason she isn't still is because I started CPR until the medics got there and got her heart beating again..." clenching his hands "I already felt the change happen Caroline"

He gt up running from the hospital, she almost got up to follow him but the doctor came out saying he needed to speak with her about her mothers condition.


	15. Not a Chapter, but Please Read :

**Ok so this isn't a chapter, BUT I just put up a one-shot about last nights episode and how I think it should have gone :) It is called "Velvet and Silk" please go read it and review! Thank you all so much.**

**Bluesands22 :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Alright everyone sorry for missing a few days there, I've been thinking about this story and how it was going to turn out. I know it may seem short for some but this is the ending. I really hop you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have, and now I am planning to start another story that I hope you will all enjoy just as much. I love you all for reading and review this story. I am contemplation doing a spin off of this story and making a cyler story :)**

_A step_  
_and another_  
_and another_  
_and another_  
_Like a never-ending journey_

_That has been my life for the_  
_Last three hours_  
_Running_  
_A ceaseless unfailing engine_

_Just three hours but_  
_Fluctuation of Moods_  
_Like a piano piece _  
_Jumping Up and Down_  
_High and Low_

_From anxiety to agony_  
_desperation to determination_  
_suspension to surprise_  
_excitement to elation_

_I was finally leading_  
_Leading in a race_  
_Leading in a marathon_  
_Keeping up the pace_  
_A ceaseless, unfailing engine_

He just looked at her "I know, that you know what happens to me if anyone dies Caroline... Your mom died on the road. The only reason she isn't still is because I started CPR until the medics got there and got her heart beating again..." clenching his hands "I already felt the change happen Caroline"

He got up running from the hospital, she almost got up to follow him but the doctor came out saying he needed to speak with her about her mothers condition.

She walked over to them her head down, "Miss Forbes" we wanted you to know that the Sheriff .. your mother is going to be alright, however she did suffer a massive head injury and she quite possible might need further surgeries to help it." she just stood there numb not really knowing what to do.

A few hours later she left the hospital when they told her for the millionth time to get rest. She was almost to her car when Tyler popped up on the other side of her car "How's your mom?"

She barely even fliched and nodded her head "They said she'll back it, but she's still pretty bad." She paused looking at him "How are you doing?"

He looked down, "I am scared Caroline. I can't do this"

She got in the car unlocking it for him, she looked at him as he slowly got into the car "I will be there for you Tyler, you won't hurt anyone." he nodded "How can you e so calm around me? I could kill you so easily"

She just looked at him "but you won't, just keep remembering growing up with me. Playing games, it will help. It is what I had to do around Bonnie and Elena when I first changed." He nodded in understanding as she wrapped her arms around him reassuringly "You'll be fine Tyler, I'll be right here" he nodded as they curled up together on the couch talking about old times, as possibly making a new future.

**New York that same morning**

Sitting on the couch in the living room with a cup of blood warm in her hands she randomly flipped through the channels. Looking at her sisters door wondering when she was going to wake up. She heard Katherine come in very late last night, but she just rolled over going back to sleep. Finally she heard the door open behind her and spoke with out looking at the person "Morning sleepy head, you know it is almost 12 right?"

There was silence before Stefan's voice greeted her "Um sorry, did you need me to get Kat for you?"

Elena's eyes shot open turning around seeing Stefan in only his jeans "Stefan? What are you..." she let her train of thought trail off "Nevermind" getting up "So you and Kat made up I see" walking into the kitchen refilling her up "Would you like some?"

He just shook his head no "Ya, look Elena I am sorry about this but."

Elena cut him off "Why are you sorry Stefan? Really? I am fine, besides I really like someone else." looking down "Even though he's yet to ask me to be official" shurgging her shoulders

He looked at her "I thought things were going well with Damon?"

She nodded "Oh they are, I am just waiting to see what he wants with me. I am not looking for a quickie. And if he is then this isn't going to work."

Stefan nodded his head "I don't think you have to worry Elena, he nearly ripped my head off when I let you leave with Katherine"

She just nodded "I don't remember anything about that day, It is too fuzzy in my memories. I remember being scared. But that was about it"

"That's pretty common, your in between life and death. It is a very unstable time for anyone" he sighed "Are things going to be..."

"Weird?" she finished for him. He nodded and she shook her head no "I don't think so Stefan. Your with Katherine and I will probably be with Damon soon" she smiled "I am just glad your happy too Stefan."

They hugged before he left, grabbing his shirt before leaving "When Kat wakes let her know I had to run an erron" she nodded "No problem" as soon as he was gone.

He left heading to his brothers place here, knocking on the door briefly before entering without warning. Damon looked up from his glass of Bourbon "Well hello little brother, How are you doing?" he just smiled briefly before going back to his glass.

Stefan just sat against the window frame "I want to know what game your playing? Elena is still vulnerable you know"

Damon just glared "She seems perfectly fine, she actually sees free for the first time since we've met her. Nothing is holding that girl back" he just grinned "Stop playing the over protective boyfriend, You don't have that role anymore."

Stefan sighed creasing his forehead "I just don't want her getting hurt, I know I am not with her any longer, but that doesn't mean I don't care about her."

He just nodded "I do care about her, I've loved her for a while Stefan. I am not planning on messing it up." he got up "I am going to her place tonight. So I guess I'll see you there since your back with Katherine?" he looked at him in question seeing his curt nod before leaving him in private wondering if he and his brother would ever get along as well as they did when they were human. but instead he pulled out a surprise he planed to give Elena tonight. Looking at it before nervously taking another drink.

** The Girls Place **

Elena had just finished getting ready for her second official date tonight. Looking at her reflection she worried her bottom lip hoping it wasn't too much. The red gown was floor length. and the neckline when down to her chest and in the back it ended right about her hips. Katherine had made sure she wore it after Damon told her he was taking her out to a nice restraunt in the city. It was a beautiful and classic gown, she'd just hoped that she'd wasn't too dressed up.

She left her bedroom getting a nod of approval before she heard the door knock. Katherine got up to answer it revealing Damon in a dark black armani suit with a red tie that matched her dress perfectly. She looked at Katherine who gave her a knowing smile. "Damon, you look amazing"

He just bowed putting roses in her arms kissing her free hand "Elena you are positively breathtaking tonight." She looked down smiling nervously silently thankful that she couldn't blush, otherwise she would have matched her dress. "Thank you Damon"

"Well we are off Katherine, I'll have her home by... well don't wait up" he grinned as he swept her out the door and down to an awaiting limo. She smiled getting in "Damon isn't this a bit much for a date?"

He just grinned "This isn't just a date Elena, you'll see"

They rode for about thirty minutes before the limo pulled up to Masa she swallowed remembering how expensive this place was. "Damon?" she looked at him questioningly, he just smiled getting out of the limo walking around to open her door for her "Welcome to Masa" he grinned as they walked inside.

Dinner was wonderful, she couldn't believe the food they had. Maybe it was the fact she hadn't had sushi since she was turned, or maybe it was the fact her dinner cost over $300. But it was the best she'd ever had. She smiled at Damon "Thank you so much, it was amazing Damon"

He just smiled and fumbled with his napkin almost nervously, she leaned forward a bit "Is everything alright Damon. I've never seen you... nervous"

He quickly put back on his traditional Damon smirk "I am fine" he got up from his chair and walked around the tale till he was at her side before kneeling down on one knee taking her hand. Elena was in pure shock seeing his movements. She went to speak but Damon quickly put his finger over her lips.

"Elena, just let me get this out." he started taking a breath "Elena, I've known you were special from the first moment I laid my eyes on you, you didn't back down. That is one thing I will admire about you for all eternity. I knew I loved you from the day we opened the tomb under Fell's church looking for Katherine, you didn't judge me, or criticize me. Even afterwards you defended me to my brother, I never asked for your trust Elena, you just kept giving it to me. You let me cry on your shoulder offering nothing but condolences and I loved you for it. I still do." Taking a deep breath "You found something in me worth saving Elena, you found me." He switched his hand holder hers so he could pull a small box out of his jacket pocket "I can't help but want to be selfish with you Elena, I thought I'd lost you for the last time when Katherine took you from Mystic Falls. I can't loose you again" he opened the small box revealing a antique silver ring with a oval shaped diamond centered on it. "Elena, would you do me the great honor of wearing my mothers wedding ring, and spending the rest of eternity with me?"

Her breath caught in her throat seeing the ring and hearing his words, she was silent for a long moment before tears softly starting to fall from her eyes "Yes" she smiled wrapping her arms around him kissing him deeply "Yes Damon, I would be honored to spend eternity at your side".


End file.
